


Holding Out

by bigblackdog, wolfuckingstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, M/M, Raising Harry Potter, Unresolved Sexual Tension, so many feeings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblackdog/pseuds/bigblackdog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfuckingstar/pseuds/wolfuckingstar
Summary: Após Halloween de 1981, Sirius e Remus criam Harry, apesar de seu relacionamento atribulado.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 6





	Holding Out

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Holding Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726465) by [bigblackdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblackdog/pseuds/bigblackdog). 



> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Remus acorda com Sirius pairando sobre ele, Harry em seus braços.

"Precisamos de uma árvore de Natal", diz. Remus murmura um ok e se enrola ainda mais nos cobertores. Ele fecha os olhos, mas ainda pode sentir Sirius parado sobre ele.

Então suspende um pouco a cabeça e aperta os olhos em sua direção. "Você quer dizer agora?"

Sirius muda Harry de um braço para o outro e, mesmo estando meio adormecido, Remus observa os músculos de seus braços se moverem, a linha de tensão transportada do bíceps ao antebraço, as linhas nítidas em sua pele. "Bom, sim."

Remus se senta para dar uma boa olhada pela janela e confirma o que já sabia - ainda está escuro lá fora - ele diz isso, caindo de volta na cama.

"Estou acordado desde as 3:30," Sirius diz como explicação. Claro que ele estivera - Harry raramente dorme durante a noite, porque eles não conseguem colocá-lo no berço por um momento sem os gritos e choros insistentes começarem.

Eles haviam tentado de tudo - distraí-lo com baforadas coloridas de fumaça, dragões de pelúcia dançantes, a leitura de Remus e, até mesmo, Sirius cantando Queen. Uma vez eles tentaram resistir, deixando o bebê chorar, pensando que talvez estivessem cedendo muito cedo, mas Harry soluçou como se o mundo estivesse acabando, lágrimas caindo continuamente por seu rosto, braços rechonchudos se esticando até Remus que, com um aperto no peito, havia dito que isso não podia ser normal. E assim eles o seguravam desde então, em todos os lugares e o tempo todo, se revezando para comer, tomar banho e tentar cochilar em momentos esporádicos do dia.

"Ainda está escuro lá fora," Balbucia novamente, mas Sirius não se move.

"Vamos lá, por Harry." Sirius diz.

Harry encara Remus com aqueles olhos verdes sérios.

"Seu idiota, você não pode usar Harry sempre que quiser."

Sirius encolhe os ombros, com um sorriso de merda dizendo a Remus que ele pretende invocar o nome de Harry sem se desculpar para qualquer coisa, desde leite em pó para bebês até cigarros. Não que eles tenham fumado muito ultimamente. James não tolerava isso perto do filho, nem ao menos o cheiro nas roupas deles.

Com um gemido e um rangido metálico, Remus se ergue da cabeceira da cama velha esmaltada e do travesseiro floral desbotado que cheira fortemente ao cabelo de Sirius. São apenas alguns passos do minúsculo quarto até o quarto individual que funciona como sala de estar e cozinha e, ainda meio adormecido, ele se assusta com a visão. Sirius havia enfeitiçado pingentes de gelo para nunca derreterem e os pendurou no peitoril da janela e enfeitou o fogão de aço com enfeites vermelhos e dourados, o que pareceu a Remus não ser algo particularmente seguro. No canto haviam poinsétias brotando, folhas crescendo, desabrochando grandes flores vermelhas que se encolhem para começar o processo todo de novo. A sala está cheia de bandos de cisnes de papel que nadam em pleno ar, sinos dourados se movendo de um lado pra o outro e pinhas natalinas, todos inexplicavelmente atraídos para esvoaçar em torno do amado abajur Tiffany de sua tia-avó. Há até uma fileira de alegres papais-noéis de cerâmica alinhados entre a coleção de canecas de chá de Sirius; Remus vê um Noel de aparência familiar e se pergunta se alguns deles não costumavam ser canecas de chá.

No brilho vermelho faiscante das muitas luzes de Natal, Remus pôde ver que Sirius parecia um pouco fanático de uma forma ligeiramente histérica, com um olhar perigoso, que em Hogwarts geralmente significava encher as salas de aula com bolhas fluorescentes eternas ou colocar feitiços de colagem nos assentos da sonserina no estádio de quadribol. Remus não fala nada sobre as decorações, mas pensa. _Papai Noel de cerâmica, Sirius, sério?_ E, em vez disso, puxa rapidamente suas botas e um casaco coberto com pelos de padfoot e foge das luzes ofuscante, saindo na madrugada para encontrar uma árvore de Natal.

Remus não tem muita sorte. As árvores de Natal não crescem em Fens, um fato que nunca lhe pareceu uma crise nos poucos meses em que o pequeno chalé e a grande faixa de terra rural estiveram sendo usados apenas durante suas transformações. Agora, ele se arrependia de ter sugerido que viessem para cá, uma decisão que havia sido feita em uma fração de segundo, em meio ao pânico. Porém, por mais que odeie admitir, fora a melhor decisão que haviam tomado até agora. A casa, por outro lado, era destinada a abrigar uma viúva aposentada, não dois veteranos de guerra falidos e seu bebê secreto.

A tia-avó de Remus morreu em junho, deixando a terra para seu pai, que lhe ofereceu para que passasse as luas cheias, conseguiu soar afetado e desconfortável até mesmo por meio de uma carta. A propriedade se estende entre terras agrícolas quase vazias, delimitadas de um lado por um canal e rodeada por pântanos.

No chalé, o vento soprava forte através das dobradiças da pequena janela embaçada do banheiro, de modo que o chuveiro - já morno - fica ainda mais frio quando a água jorra. Sirius e Remus estão se revezando para dormir com Harry na cama de solteiro, mas dormir com Harry significa dificilmente dormir, e dormir no sofá era a mesma coisa. Não havia nada tão luxuoso quanto uma televisão, quem dirá livros. Tia-avó Laura não lia muito, em vez disso, passava o tempo todo fazendo guardanapos horríveis e cobertores não tão horríveis de crochê. Remus não sabia fazer crochê, mas depois de dois meses sem dormir e apenas olhando para Sirius, ele estava disposto a aprender.

Os dois homens haviam passado dois meses amontoados no pequeno chalé, acompanhados da montanha de trabalhos diários que eram necessários para manter um bebê vivo. Porém, conforme se acostumavam com a rotina, a caverna profundamente oca da dor começava a ressurgir, e em todos os lugares para os quais Remus olha, tentando evitar cair nesse abismo sem fundo, ele vê a Sirius. O cabelo de Sirius espalhado pelo banheiro, o vapor do banho que cheira a ele de uma forma incrivelmente persistente, as xícaras meio cheias abandonadas em cima de revistas meio lidas. Seus dedos fortes e longos em mãos bem delineadas agitando a mamadeira, trocando fraldas, penteando obsessivamente o cabelo grosso de Harry para trás, tentando olhar a cicatriz em zigue-zague em sua testa.

Um pequeno chalé não pode conter todas as coisas que eles não estão dizendo sobre Lílian e James, nem os lamentos desesperados de Harry por seus pais, nem sua grande onda de saudade e raiva de Sirius, nem seu ódio pela guerra e nem a tristeza insondável e fervescente – um sofrimento, que embora pertença a ele, está além de sua própria compreensão, permanecendo alojado sob suas costelas, lhe perfurando todas as vezes em que tentava respirar fundo.

Então Remus respira superficialmente. E tenta se lembrar que ali é um lugar protegido, que é conhecido apenas por ele e Sirius, já que James já havia se escondido, e Peter ... Peter havia perdido suas últimas transformações.

Ele tenta se lembrar do longo suspiro de alívio de quando olhava para os pântanos planos e para a imensidão de campos com grama alta em tons suaves de vermelho e roxo. O alívio de se transformar na segurança fechada das fronteiras aquáticas e a alegria de correr por campos claros, amplos e arejados. Há muito céu para ser visto aqui, e Remus costumava andar por horas. Exceto que nas poucas vezes em que havia feito isso, ele voltou e encontrou Sirius parado ansiosamente na porta, com sua varinha em uma mão e Harry na dobra de sua outro braço. Conduzindo Remus para dentro com uma conversa sobre o chuveiro estar fazendo um barulho engraçado ou o fogão estar soltando fumaça, problemas que nunca eram reais. Ainda assim, Remus se permite demorar um pouco, é seu presente de Natal para si mesmo, antes de voltar para seu pequeno chalé claustrofóbico.

Remus retorna com um tronco úmido e quase apodrecido, para encontrar Sirius e Harry parados no fogão próximos a chaleira.

"O que é isso?" Sirius diz, parecendo afrontado pelo o que Remus tinha em mãos.

"Você realmente não achou que eu encontraria uma árvore de Natal lá fora, certo?"

A chaleira apita e Sirius derrama água em duas canecas, Harry equilibrado em seu quadril. "Não sei. Achei que você pudesse encontrar algo que lembrasse uma árvore, pelo menos um pouco."

Remus pega sua caneca e dá de ombros.

"Para Harry, Remus," Sirius diz novamente. "Você realmente quer que esta criança celebre o Natal com um tronco podre como árvore?" Sirius pergunta, fingindo grande indignação.

Remus, em particular, acha que toda essa situação tem muito pouco a ver com o que o bebê quer. Mas então, Sirius muda Harry de um braço para o outro e a mãozinha de Harry agarra desesperadamente sua camisa, puxando-a através de seu corpo, amontoando em seu pescoço de um lado e expondo um pouco da clavícula afiada de Sirius do outro. Toda a situação é mais do que um pouco absurda, e Remus se sente impotente diante do surto de Sirius em decorar uma casa em ruínas e à frente dos olhos sérios e fixos de Harry. Ele abaixa sua caneca e olha para Sirius.

"Vamos transfigurar. Vou transfigurar", promete.

"Tenho certeza de que você não pode transfigurar algo morto em algo vivo, a menos que queira realizar alguns rituais necromânticos perigosos em nome do Natal."

"Qualquer coisa por Harry."

Sirius ri, genuinamente. "Vamos apenas ... decorar o tronco."

"Uh, okay. Será um tronco de enfeite então."

"Certo."

Remus faz sanduíches de presunto para o almoço de Natal e, da segurança da pequena cozinha, observa Sirius embrulhar os presentes de Harry. Ele está cantarolando _Bang a gong do T.Rex_ , e parece injustamente bonito em um chapéu de crochê verde e vermelho tirado da cesta de crochê de sua tia. Ele para de vez em quando para se curvar e fazer cócegas em Harry com a ponta do chapéu; Harry sorri e gorgoleja, mas não ri. Sob o chapéu e entre as cócegas, Remus pode ver os círculos escuros sob os olhos de Sirius mesmo estando do outro lado da sala. Ele sempre foi magro, mas de um jeito esguio, sexy como _Marc Bolan_ , mas ultimamente Remus olha para a linha de suas omoplatas sob a camisa e tenta se lembrar se elas sempre foram tão proeminentes.

As mãos de Remus começam a tremer tentando espalhar maionese no pão e ele tem que abaixar a faca e pressiona-las firmemente na bancada.

"Você está bem?" Sirius pergunta, parando bem no meio de amarrar um laço, um dedo longo pressionando o nó no lugar.

"Sim, tudo bem," Remus diz, empilhando os sanduíches em um prato e levando-os.

Remus segura Harry em seu colo enquanto Sirius come e tenta entretê-lo encantando pequenos cogumelos vermelhos e dourados para crescerem no tronco. Sirius arruma os presentes de Harry ao redor do que deveria ser a árvore de natal (uma vassoura de brinquedo, como a que ele tinha antes, um lobo de pelúcia, uma gosma rosa mágica que a propaganda dizia ser _antiaderente e autolimpante, para horas de diversão_ ) e adiciona algumas luzes em torno da tentativa de Remus de produzir cogumelos natalinos. Ele faz chocolate, trazendo para Sirius uma caneca quente, e para Harry, um copo morno com um canudinho, que ele suga impetuosamente para depois tentar bate-lo no chão. Remus arranca a xícara com cuidado de sua mãozinha forte e a substitui por um presente, ao qual ele continua tentando esmaga-lo contra o piso.

"Harry, olha! Assim, amor" Sirius diz, rasgando um pouco do embrulho, esperando que Harry continue. Harry assiste sério enquanto Sirius está rasgando, mas assim que ele termina, volta a bater com a caixa no chão. Sirius desembrulha para ele. Dentro está a vassoura de brinquedo.

Remus se lembra de James perseguindo Harry, brincando que ele iria alcançá-lo, enquanto Harry voava pela sala rindo loucamente. Ele se lembra de Lily orgulhosamente o encorajando a dizer o início da palavra ''vassoura'', e toda vez que o bebê tentava, era sempre gritando. Agora, Harry está sentado no colo de Sirius olhando para a vassoura como se ele não soubesse o que fazer. Sirius olha para Remus com a mesma expressão. Ele então rasteja para frente e tira a vassoura da caixa, colocando-a na altura certa para Harry.

"Vamos segurar suas mãos," diz Remus, sem saber como deve falar com um bebê. "Padfoot e Moony vão segurar suas mãos," ele tenta novamente. "Aqui, hum, coloque-o na vassoura, vamos segurá-lo."

Mas quando Sirius tirou Harry de seu colo e colocou-o sobre a vassoura, o bebê começa a gritar e chorar, chutando violentamente suas perninhas e estendendo a mão para Remus, que o pega rapidamente, colocando-o em seu pescoço e o segurando com firmeza. Ele sente o estrondo da falha iminente, rasgando a camada de algodão que eles haviam colocado sobre a dor, a raiva e o choque. Ele encosta uma bochecha na cabeça macia de Harry e olha para Sirius, que tirou seu chapéu vermelho e verde, e está passando as mãos pelo cabelo, agarrando-o, enquanto seus olhos vagam pela sala – para os pingentes de gelo, os pássaros de papel esvoaçantes, as luzes e os papais noéis de cerâmica.

"Ai meu Deus," ele diz. "Isto é ridículo."

Uma risada pega Remus de surpresa. "Ah então você acha que está um pouco exagerado?"

Sirius passa as mãos pelo rosto e geme. "Meu Deus! Por que você não me contou!?"

"Não sei, comecei a gostar bastante do bando de pássaros natalinos."

Sirius ri, e naquele momento, tem que dar um tapa em um cisne nadando/voando próximo de sua orelha. "Cristo."

Remus olha ao redor novamente para a casa, cada superfície coberta com crochê e luzes cintilantes, a jaqueta de couro de Sirius jogada sobre o braço do sofá, os tufos do pelo de padfoot que começaram a se acumular nos cantos, e não consegue segurar a risada histérica que explode dele.

"Remus, o que estamos fazendo?" Sirius pergunta em meio a uma gargalhada.

Remus apenas olha para ele e balança a cabeça, tremendo silenciosamente de tanto rir. Sirius contorna o tronco de Natal para envolver seus braços em torno de dele e de Harry, e, de repente, ele está consciente de sua fraca respiração - ele está perto demais. Sirius descansa sua bochecha do outro lado da cabeça de Harry, tão perto da de Remus, que pode sentir o braço dele em volta de suas costas, sua outra mão segurando seu braço. Remus está tentando respirar através das risadas que ressurgem, tentando se acalmar, mas Sirius está bem ali.

"O que estamos fazendo?" Remus repete, mas sem a onda de humor, apenas no limite de um alarme.

Sirius move sua mão do braço de Remus até seu ombro. "Eu não sei." A mão de Sirius continua se movendo, sobre sua clavícula, dedos esbeltos traçando levemente seus ossos, e então cobrindo seu pescoço de forma quente e pesada. Remus não aguenta, ele recua meio cambaleando, ainda segurando Harry. Ele quer gritar _o que você está fazendo!?_ Mas ele não o faz, ele só pode contemplar Sirius por um longo momento, antes de encontrar uma desculpa para desviar o olhar na falsa intenção de reajustar Harry em seu quadril. Harry - ele ainda tem lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos e por um momento Remus se sente suas amarras se despedaçarem, flutuando enquanto assiste seus sentimentos se estilhaçarem, cada pedaço disparando por caminhos imprevisíveis.

Quando olha para trás, Sirius está esfregando a mão na nuca, olhos baixos, parecendo tão arrependido que Remus sente vontade de revirar os olhos. Eles provavelmente deveriam conversar sobre essa coisa que existe entre eles desde os dezesseis anos, mas tudo que Remus sente é cansaço

Ele teve anos para pensar, montar e gritar frases em sua mente, as frases que deveria dizer a Sirius estavam tão acumuladas em seu cérebro que se comprimiram, endureceram e se transformaram em rocha. Palavras amontoadas esperando desde que Sirius beijou Remus pela primeira vez, bêbado, na noite em que fugiu de casa e antes de ir para a casa de James pela manhã. E Remus, confuso, no auge de seus dezesseis anos, passou o resto do verão juntando as peças do que exatamente gostaria de ter dito. Apenas para semanas mais tarde, entrar no trem, empurrar Sirius para dentro do minúsculo banheiro e beija-lo. Ele deveria ter dito algo naquela época, antes de eles se beijarem mais dezenas de vezes e Remus perder a chance de dizer _isso significa a mesma coisa para você?_

Remus agora sabe que não. Soube, com mais convicção a cada dia, conforme eles se formavam, não estando mais imediatamente disponíveis um para o outro no mesmo dormitório. O mais velho apenas indo lhe visitar quando James estava ocupado, e, depois, com o desenvolvimento da guerra, deixando de aparecer. Sirius busca conforto e é impulsivo e Remus não pode ceder a isso, não mais.

"Vamos abrir o resto dos presentes," Remus diz, sentando-se no chão novamente com Harry e ainda evitando contato visual com Sirius.

Ele deixa Sirius desembrulhar o resto, desfilando-os na frente de Harry na esperança de lhe despertar algum interesse ou risada. Remus não consegue realmente se concentrar, mas não se importar com isso; Sirius é melhor em imitar animais de qualquer maneira. Ele ainda pode sentir a mão delicada em seu pescoço, um formigamento fantasma que ele sabe que não deve prestar atenção, mas é impossível.

Sirius colocou a mão ali, exatamente aonde tinha colocado na noite em que apareceu em seu quarto. Remus, ainda meio adormecido, passava os dedos preguiçosamente pelo próprio cabelo e curtia a noite quente com janela aberta. Sirius havia aberto a porta do quarto e entrado. Remus sentou-se rapidamente em sua cama e observou o menino tirar os sapatos na porta, perguntando baixinho se ele poderia passar a noite. Se lembrava da confusão e da esperança mal contida que sentiu quando Sirius, cheirando a bebida alcoólica, deslizou suas pernas por baixo dos lençóis, bem ao lado dele. Remus ficou apoiado em um braço, paralisado, até que Sirius gentilmente puxou seu cotovelo, _vamos, Moony, venha aqui._ Ele puxou Remus para mais perto pela cintura, uma mão pousando em seu pescoço. O moreno, então, fechou os olhos, mas Remus sabia que ele não estava dormindo.

Remus pensa naquela noite o tempo todo. Inevitavelmente e com terrível clareza, ele guarda aquela memória em sua cabeça, e quando se masturba, sente o peito se apertar com a ansiedade e o tesão ao imaginar a sensação de quase estar beijando-o. Ele se lembra do peso e da sensação nos lugares aonde Sirius o havia tocado, e então pensa na tensão e na alegria nos lugares que ele ainda não tocou. Ele se lembra da mão em seu pescoço, a leve pressão do polegar de Sirius na pele, e se imagina pedindo a Sirius para empurrar um pouco mais forte, se imagina dizendo que quer se sentir bêbado e tonto sob as mãos dele. Ele imagina suas mãos formigando com a dor e a expectativa de subi-las pela perna de Sirius, apertando a pele sobre o tendão de sua coxa, imaginando o quão macio ele seria ali. Remus pensa nos poucos centímetros que o separam de Sirius. Pensa em seu corpo zumbindo de desejo debaixo dos braços dele, e se pergunta se Sirius estaria ciente da sua ânsia quase dolorida. Remus gosta de se alimentar do calor da antecipação antes que o beijo se concretize e ele se sinta completo de uma forma quase sólida. Ele gosta dos pequenos espaços entre esses momentos, onde ele pode sentir que nada precisa ser reconhecido, nada é definido, um espaço onde Remus pode fingir que seu relacionamento e as coisas que eles fazem um com o outro existem apenas entre metáforas. Um espaço que é tão facilmente despedaçado com apenas um toque de lábios.

Eles não conseguem voltar ao sentimento natalino depois do episódio da vassoura, embora Harry tenha gostado de seu lobo de pelúcia. A festa termina quando Harry começa a chorar, e Sirius o leva para o quarto para trocar as fraldas. Remus começa a juntar os papéis de embrulho rasgados, pratos e copos. Ele adiciona algumas canecas de chá abandonadas à coleção e as coloca na pia, depois empurra os embrulhos rasgados em um saco de lixo. Eles sobreviveram ao Natal; uma conquista arbitrária, talvez, mas pelo menos agora, não há nada em um futuro próximo que exija tanto ânimo deles.

De volta ao epicentro de papéis de embrulho amassados, ele descobre uma fina caixa branca que parece ter sido esquecida de ser embrulhada. Pensando que é algum presente para Harry, ele abre e vê uma pilha de cuecas cuidadosamente dobradas, todas impressas com algo ridículo - verde com impressões de abóboras com sorrisos maliciosos cujos olhos e a boca realmente brilham, morcegos esvoaçando em um fundo roxo escuro e aranhas pretas tecendo teias. São cuecas inexplicavelmente feias e Remus se pergunta quem diabos iria querer um par de roupas íntimas que fosse repleta de aranhas, mesmo que fossem estampadas.

Sirius sai do quarto com Harry seminu, com apenas metade do macacão abotoado, e um pequeno saco de fraldas sujas que ele joga no lixo.

"Você comprou cuecas para mim?" Remus pergunta, segurando as roupas ofensivas frouxamente com as duas mãos.

"Sim," Sirius diz, percebendo o desconforto de Remus, mas claramente confuso do porquê disso.

"Você não acha que isso é um pouco ...?" _Inadequadamente íntimo, intrusivo?_

"Achei que elas eram engraçadas." Sirius diz, como se não exigisse mais explicação do que isso, e desaparece no banheiro com Harry, narrando que Harry vai entrar no macacão e então eles vão escovar os dentes.

Remus desaba no sofá, derrubado tanto pelo presente quanto pela indiferença de Sirius. Ele podia imaginar Sirius na loja, rindo das cuecas - _claro que elas vão ficar ainda mais engraçados em Moony com suas pernas magras e seus suéteres grandes_ \- sem nenhuma preocupação além disso. Sirius nunca viu limites como as outras pessoas; às vezes ele percebe as linhas que está cruzando e simplesmente não se importa, e às vezes ele nem mesmo vê a linha, não sabe que ela está lá. O limite já é borrado entre amigos que às vezes transam, e ainda mais borrado entre amigos que pararam de transar durante a guerra. E por que Remus esperava que Sirius visse os restos dissipados de um limite que era tão estável e permanente quanto uma linha de espuma marítima ao longo da costa.


End file.
